Episode 321 (3rd March 1988)
Plot Den is in a good mood, confusing Pat. Pauline invites Magda and Simon to dinner, unaware they have split up. Magda argues with Simon when he puts his clothes on top of a note for her regarding work, causing her to lose out on money. Simon apologises but Magda does not accept it. Den visits Angie in hospital. She talks with him again about the possibility of them moving away from Walford to run a pub elsewhere, and then tells him to give her an answer when he visits in the afternoon. Ian turns his focus on cooking and studying at college. Elizabeth tries to seduce Ian whilst he cooks, and then decides to take him to lunch once he has finished cooking for The Vic. Magda visits Pat to complain about her behaviour towards Simon. Pat tells Magda she needs to talk to Simon. Den visits Simon at The Dagmar to see how he is doing following his and Magda's break-up. He tells Simon not to go back to Magda, no matter how desperate she is. Magda then arrives to talk to Simon but he refuses to communicate with her. She heads back to The Vic and starts drinking alone. Den invites her upstairs to talk her predicament through with him. Chris tells Mary he is going to hire a HGV driver to help him with his business until he can drive again. He then asks Mary if they can go back to being friends. She says yes. Den talks with Magda and then suggests they have sex. Magda agrees to sex and Den tells her to get ready whilst he walks Roly. He then heads downstairs and tells Pat he is visiting Angie. Pat goes upstairs and tells Magda she has been set-up. Magda asks Pat not to tell anyone about what has just happened; Pat promises to keep it between them. Den visits Angie again at the hospital and agrees to move away with her to run a pub elsewhere. Angie then asks Den to marry her again, shocking him. He refuses her offer, reminding her of what happened when they were married previously. He tells her he wants the partnership but nothing else, so will forget the conversation, leaving Angie desolate. He then starts flirting with a nurse. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mary - Linda Davidson *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Pauline - Wendy Richard Guest cast *Elizabeth - Lucy Bayler *Mrs Burrows - Carol Macready *Nursing Sister - Dona Croll Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *The Dagmar - Bar *Walford General Hospital - Ward and corridor *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I've got a bottle of Scotch upstairs, Mags. Why don't you come up and tell your Uncle Dennis all about it?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes